A Heart of Destruction 2
by MWritten
Summary: Fourteen years after the Dark Lord Sidious fell to Anakin Skywalker, a new threat arises. A threat that may change the life of Luke and Leia forever. Sequel to A Heart of Destruction.
1. Chapter 1

A:N: Hey everyone

**A:N**: Hey everyone. It's MWritten again with a sequel this time. I know its been forever since I've written anything but I've been toying with the Star Wars Universe for awhile. So I want to introduce you to A Heart of Destruction 2. I don't own Star Wars blah blah u know the disclaimer stuff…. Btw I know sequels aren't as good as originals just bear with me on this one.

A Heart of Destruction 2

Fourteen years passed since Anakin Skywalker's stunning defeat of the Dark Lord of the Sith Sidious. During that time, Yoda had passed away peacefully into the force, Obi Wan had gone completely gray, and the twins, Luke and Leia, had grown into attractive, albeit thin, teens. Luke was tall with a mop of dirty blond hair on his head and Anakin's sparkling blue eyes. Leia was shorter, with beauty that reflected her mother's line and brown eyes that enraptured all who viewed them. It was the twins' fourteenth birthday and the culmination of their Padawan Training. Obi Wan said through a mouth full of cake, "Luke, Leia, come here." The twins walked to him, Luke elbowing Leia playfully. Leia said, "Ow! Luke! You nerf herder. Can you ever be serious?" Luke just grinned. Obi Wan swallowed and said, "Both of you calm down. As you are now both too old to be true Padwans, but too young to yet be Knights, I award you the rank of Jedi Neophyte. Here are your lightsabers." Luke grasped the hilt, pointed it away from him, and activated the blade. Green light bathed half of the room while Leia's blue blade illuminated the other side. Luke said, "Wow." Leia just nodded. At that moment, Anakin Skywalker strode in with Padme. Anakin had grown older physically but was still as young as ever in spirit. His dirty blond hair had a few streaks of gray and his midsection poked out ever so slightly. He had crinkles at the edges of his eyes from smiling as well. Padme, who was older than Anakin, had slightly more gray but her face looked the same.

Anakin said, "Congratulations you two." Padme said, "Your father's absolutely right. You both have the rest of the day off from your chores." Luke and Leia both jumped at this and smiled widely. Luke said, "Thanks Mom! Leia and I are going to have a quick little duel first." Anakin said, "Ah. I figured you might. Obi Wan, are their lightsabers set to sting only?" Obi Wan nodded sleepily and soon snoring filled the room as he dozed in front of his plate. Anakin chuckled and said, "Very well. Come into this room." Anakin led them (with Obi Wan still snoring in the dining area) into a large empty room. He said, "I was going to keep my old holograms in here but your mother made me move them." Padme rolled her eyes at her husband. Luke said, "They were old Dad." Leia said, "And dusty." Anakin just shook his head and said, "Start whenever you're ready." Luke and Leia proceeded to opposite sides of the room and bowed to one another. The snap-hiss-hum of lightsabers soon filled the room and the twins began to swing and parry well. Anakin said, "Not as fast as I was but alright…" Padme said, "Well you were the Chosen One…" None of the Skywalkers noticed a black hooded figure outside the window, looking in at the twins. The figure laughed, or made a sound like a laugh, low in its throat and glided away. The figure brought a comlink to it's hood and said in a guttural tone, "I have seen the Skywalker offspring, they have much potential."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke and Leia extinguished their lightsabers, both were panting and tired from their duel. Luke came up and shook hands with Leia and they then hugged. Anakin said, "Good sportsmanship, that's always a good thing. Luke, Leia, your mother and I are considering sending you two to Coruscant to complete your training at the Jedi Temple there." Luke and Leia said nothing but silently communicated with each other via a bond they shared as twins. Luke said, "Well, Dad, Didn't you destroy the Jedi Temple…during Order 66?" Anakin's face went slightly whiter and he said, "Um…I…" Obi Wan suddenly shuffled into the room and said, "Don't lie to them Anakin. I told them the story already." Anakin said, "I did. But it believe it was rebuilt." Obi Wan nodded and said, "The temple suffered heavy damage but the druids rebuilt it to it's former glory. Come Luke, Leia, we will all go. I can live in my old room at the Temple and your parents may live in their apartment on Coruscant." Padme raised her eyebrows and said, "That's right! I had forgotten I still owned that place. Yes, so we may all go. What do you say Luke, Leia?" The twins shrugged and began to shuffle around to pack. Obi Wan said, "You will need nothing besides yourselves and your lightsabers." Luke and Leia looked at each other and Obi Wan said, "Don't look so apprehensive, the Council is kinder than it used to be…"

The next morning, the sun rose hot over Naboo and the Skywalker family took off in Padme's cruiser. Anakin punched in the coordinates and pushed the ship into hyperspace. He then leaned back and said, "Obi Wan, I must speak with you privately." Obi Wan nodded gravely and they retreated to a medical room near the rear of the cruiser. Obi Wan said, "What is it, my old padawan." Anakin said, "Obi Wan, I fear the council may not accept Luke and Leia on account of my past actions. What if they fall to the dark side?" Obi Wan said, "That is the exact fear that allowed you to be molded by Darth Sidious. Anakin, you must release your fears of losing the ones you love. Do you remember the last part of the Jedi Code?" Anakin nodded and said, "There is no Death, There is only the force." Obi Wan nodded and said, "Exactly. Anakin the council does not take parentage into account when accepting trainees. Besides, I do believe I am on the council now, although I haven't been to Coruscant in about fourteen years…" Anakin laughed and said, "Thank you Obi Wan. Let's hope that they will forgive me after all." Several hours later, Padme's cruiser slipped through the atmosphere of Coruscant and landed smoothly on a waiting pad. The family piled out and stood motionless. A man in long, flowing blue robes walked up to them and said, "Senator Padme Amidala! It is a blessing to see you alive!" Padme inclined her head and said, "Take the two younglings and the old one to the Jedi Temple. My husband and I will be taken to my old apartment." The man bowed and said, "Right away milady!" Anakin smiled and whispered to Padme, "It's been a long time since anyone has called you milady, hasn't it?" Padme said, "It has, but I seem to remember someone saying that in our bed last night…" Anakin made a chuckling noise. Luke, Leia, and Obi Wan piled into a waiting transport and flew through the air. Suddenly, the majestic Jedi Temple came into view, it's spires extending into the evening sky. Luke and Leia gasped and together whispered, "Amazing." Obi Wan smiled and said, "It's good to be home."

The transport stopped in front of the steps and the passengers got out. Luke and Leia craned their heads to see the massive temple stretching up before them. Obi Wan said, "Look!" and the twin's heads snapped around. Two Jedi were walking toward them. Obi Wan said, "The tall dark one is Mace Windu, I though he died. The one with the horns is Shaak Ti, she is an excellent saber wielder." The two Jedi Masters bowed and the visitors bowed back. Obi Wan said, "Master Windu, Master Ti. I did not know you too survived the purge." Shaak Ti said, "I was on an Outer Rim world when Order 66 was announced." Mace Windu said, "I was here. Both your padawan and Sidious attacked me. Anakin severed my arm and I was blasted out of a window by the Emperor but I was caught by a clone ship that had not gotten word of Order 66." Obi Wan nodded and said, "Do you know who these younglings are?" The Jedi Masters looked at Luke and Leia and Mace Windu said, "Those are the children of Skywalker. Is it true he has returned to the light?" Obi Wan nodded and said, "Yes, I was there when Qui Gon transformed him back to his former self fourteen years ago." Mace Windu nodded and said, "Then he will need present himself before the Council to atone his crimes. As for these two, I sense the force is strong. I have no doubt that they will be accepted into the Order. You, Obi Wan, have a seat waiting for you on the Council, if you will accept it." Obi Wan nodded and said, "I would be honored." The kids, Obi Wan, and the Jedi Masters retreated inside the temple. Luke and Leia looked around at all the statues of Jedi and could see the Great Library through a door. Obi Wan felt right at home. They soon arrived at a circular room where several Jedi Masters sat. Mace Windu and Shaak Ti took their seats and Obi Wan left the twins and sat in the last empty seat. A Rodian Master said, "The Circle of Masters is now complete, as Obi Wan Kenobi has returned. Welcome Master Kenobi." Obi Wan nodded and Mace Windu said, "I bring to the attention of the council, Luke and Leia Skywalker." At the name 'Skywalker' a rustle went through the Masters. Obi Wan said, 'Before you bring any prior judgment, search their spirits, they are pure." Suddenly Luke yelled, "Watch out!" as a large metal cylinder pelted through the a window and slammed into the wall inches about Mace Windu's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

All of the Jedi Masters turned to look at Master Windu and the silver cylinder that protruded from the wall. Windu said, "I did not sense that coming. Had the boy not said anything, I may have been killed. Did any of you sense anything?" The other Jedi Masters shook their heads. Windu continued, "Well then, I vote we allow the boy to train. Even if he is of a bloodline we would rather not trust. Then again, he doesn't seem to be too much like his father." The other Jedi Masters said, "Aye." Luke bowed and said, "Thank you Masters. I will not fail you." Leia said, "What about me? You can't just accept one of us and not the other." Mace Windu smiled and said, "Well of course Leia, you are admitted too. Your force signature is very similar to your brothers'. You two should have similar abilities." Leia bowed and smiled. A Zabrak master rubbed his horns and said, "We should probably have a look at that cylinder." He then reached out with his hand and the cylinder crunched from the wall and floated near to him. He said, "It seems to be just a metal tube." Suddenly the tube seemed to melt and in it's place sat a small holopad. It activated and a bright, hooded figure appeared. It said, "Hopefully this has reached the Jedi Masters I was intending. I am Lora Kieran, a force wielder seeking aid. My situation deals with several unusual happenings in the Outer Rim. I request that possibly one Master and Padawan team be sent to help me. My coordinates are on this chip. Thank you." The holopad went dark and a small shot out of the side and skittered to a halt at Windu's feet." Master Windu looked up and said, "Luke, Leia, you will find a guide to your quarters outside. Please excuse us." The twins bowed and stepped from the Council Chamber. A shiny, golden, protocol droid waited for them outside the door. It said, "Oh my! That must've been some meeting. You two were in there for ages. My name is C-3P0, a pleasure." Luke said, "I'm Luke Skywalker and this is my sister Leia."

Anakin and Padme stood together in the doorway of their old apartment. Padme said, "It looks exactly like it did the day I left to find you on Mustafar." Anakin said, "Has it been cleaned since you were last here?" Padme said, "Well there are cleaning droids but they only remove things like food and dust. They don't change sheets or anything." Anakin nodded and they moved farther into the apartment. Anakin moved to the balcony and looked out on Coruscant. He sighed and said, "You know Padme…" Padme said, "Anakin you don't need to constantly apologize for what happened here all those years ago. Just be happy that you are here with me now." He nodded but bit his lip. Padme said, "Hey, come on, let's go and see about Luke and Leia down at the Temple." Anakin said, "I don't uh…think…" Padme said, "Fine, stay here and sulk Anakin." Anakin said, "Alright, I'm coming." When they arrived in the main hall of the temple they were greeted by a security droid. It said, "Good evening sir and miss. Due to previous threats, we ask that you stay with the tour. If you are here to visit someone or you are yourself a member of the Order, please visit the front desk." Anakin mumbled something about him being a threat and they walked further. Padme said, "Look!" and Anakin jumped. Luke, Leia, and C-3P0 were walking toward them. C-3P0 said, "Master Ani! Oh I thought you were dead! And your kids, they are wonderful oh!" Anakin said, "Thanks C-3P0. So did you two get accepted?" Luke nodded and said, "They also got some strange transmission from a 'force wielder'." Inside the council chamber Master Windu stood up and said, "This is of great importance. We need a strong Jedi to take this mission. I believe we may even need, Anakin Skywalker."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Anakin looked at his son and daughter with pride. He said, "Well I'm glad you were accepted into the Order. Is the council still in session?" Luke nodded and Leia said, "Like Luke said, they got an odd holotransmission." Anakin said, "Sounds like the Council's usual business. Why don't you two find your quarters, C3P0 will show you the way. Padme, would you like to accompany them?" Padme said, "I would love to." She moved from Anakin's side and joined her son and daughter. Anakin smiled and walked toward the Council chamber. He felt the ripple in the force right before…SLAM, the door to the chamber burst open. Anakin stepped back a few feet. Standing in the doorway was Mace Windu. Anakin's mouth fell open. Windu said, "Skywalker. I see you have returned." He continued, "I can also see that your are surprised to see me. I didn't die that day the emperor blasted me out of that window. Thanks to you, however, (he flexed his fingers on his mechanical arm) I have this to remember the experience. " Anakin croaked, "Master, I…" Mace held up a hand and said, "You have atoned for your wrongdoings Skywalker. I can only hope that you do not fall again. I would like to invite you within the Council chamber, I believe we have a mission for you." Anakin could barely suppress his gratitude but he said, "Yes Master." Anakin walked into the chamber and Windu closed the door behind him. Looking around, Anakin saw one or two familiar faces, Jedi not slain during Order 66. Obi Wan looked up from his chair and smiled. Anakin smiled at his old master and Obi Wan said, "Anakin, there is a force wielder at these coordinates who needs the Council's assistance. We have determined that it is no trick, but we need a Master with considerable skill. You will take along a student as well. You may choose." Anakin nodded and said, "Thank you, all of you. I will not fail you. I choose my son, Luke, to accompany me." Obi Wan nodded and said, "Tomorrow, you both shall leave. Luke will be prepared tonight." Anakin bowed and turned to leave. Obi Wan called, "Anakin!" Anakin stopped and turned. Obi Wan said, "You will have a seat on this council one day, I promise." Anakin smiled and said, "Thank you, Obi Wan."

The following morning dawned cool and clear. Anakin rose and stood on the balcony in Padme's apartment, savoring the morning air before the thousands of vehicles thickened it to smog. Padme walked up behind him and slipped her arm about his waist. She said, "Are you ready for what you have to do today?" Anakin nodded and said, "I just don't want to let them down again Padme…" Padme said, "You won't Anakin. Just be yourself and do what you know is right, not what anyone tells you. Besides, how old are you now, 36? I think you know how to handle yourself." Anakin pulled her into an embrace and whispered, "I love you." Padme smiled into his shoulder and said, "I love you too, now go, those old Masters are probably waiting for you. They get up at the crack of dawn." Anakin nodded and put on his utility belt. His lightsaber felt comfortable at his side as he strolled outside onto the landing pad. He waved goodbye to Padme as he jumped in his cruiser and flew to the Temple. Arriving inside the Council chamber several minutes later, Anakin found his son dressed in brown robes with a silver lightsaber hilt glinting on his belt. Luke smiled and said, "Hey Dad. Leia's a bit steamed you didn't pick her. But don't worry, I'll make you proud." Anakin patted his son on the back as Obi Wan approached them. Obi Wan said, "Anakin, you may leave when ready. Though I must warn you." Obi Wan dropped his voice so Luke could not hear, "There are reports of rouge Jedi in the area. Be careful." Anakin nodded and motioned to Luke. Father and son walked together out of the temple and boarded a shuttle waiting to take them off into the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Leia sat down on her bed with a scowl and said to Padme, who had come to visit, "Why couldn't dad take me! Furthermore, why couldn't he take both of us?" Padme shrugged and said, "You'll just have to ask him when he gets back dear. But hey, after your lightsaber training today we can go around Coruscant. I know the best places to get food and nice clothes. After that we can visit the Senate…maybe I can have my old job back." Leia said, "About that mom, you've been away for so many years. Don't you think they will have gotten a new Senator for Naboo?" Padme shrugged again and said, "I don't know. Probably. But I was one of the best I think. They probably won't hesitate to reinstate me." A bell tolled to signal the start of afternoon training. Leia stood up and pulled her brown robes over her day clothes. She said, "Alright Mom. I'll see you in a few hours." Padme smiled as her daughter put up her hood and left the room.

Anakin strode around the bridge of the Jedi cruiser given to him as a transport. Luke watched his father pace and said, "What's wrong Dad?" Anakin said, "Nothing really. Luke do you feel a disturbance in the force. I know you're now to this but reach out with your feelings. Eventually you will be able to do it without really trying." Luke closed his eyes and felt the force flow through him. On the edge he felt the disturbance, a slightly unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. He breathed and said, "I feel it Dad! What does it mean?" Anakin said, "I don't know-" He was cut off by a loud beep from the cruiser's autopilot. They were nearing their destination. Anakin said, "Outside view." The gray bulkhead became transparent and both Luke and Anakin gasped. A white planet loomed in front of them, like a lost snowball in the inky blackness of space. Anakin said, "I think that's Hoth, an ice planet." Luke said, "Good thing we thought to bring those parkas…Have you ever been here before?" Anakin shook his head and said, "I don't think so. The Clone Wars were never fought this far out." Several minutes later they touched down at squat base. It was colored white and blended in perfectly with the snowy surroundings. The only thing that made it stand out was a large light pole sticking straight out of the middle. Anakin and Luke bundled up and left the cruiser. They reached the base quickly and stepped inside. Waiting for them was the figure Luke had seen in the holotransmission. A white robed person, whom Anakin guessed was a woman by the shape of her body. Anakin said, "We are members of the Jedi Order, here to aid you." The figure turned and the gnawing in Anakin's stomach grew. She was slim with light brown hair and large hazel eyes. Her face was young, and Anakin judged her no older than 16. The woman said, "Thank you for coming. My name is Aellara, but you may call me A. I have reason to believe that there are Sith hiding deep within catacombs built underneath this planet. I was trained in lightsaber combat but I prefer to use the force." Aellara raised a hand at a air purifier that was mounted to a wall. It rattled and disappeared, suddenly a white hot explosion nearly blasted Luke and Anakin off of their feet. Aellara said, "I can use the force to turn matter into pure energy and consequently contain and tone down the resulting explosion." She smiled, and Luke's breath caught in his chest.

Padme and Leia trudged back into the apartment laden with bags and full to their hearts content. Leia sighed and said, "That was amazing mom! I didn't know you could shop like that!" Padme smiled and said, "I was stern when I was younger, but I've become a little more flexible with my attitude in recent years. Are you ready to go to the Senate building?" Leia said, "Aww. I'm so full. I'll rest here, is that okay?" Padme said, "Suit yourself, but don't expect to walk around at 3 in the morning when you can't sleep tonight." Leia laughed and said, "Even if I did, you wouldn't know. I sleep at the Temple, remember?" Padme frowned slightly and said, "Right." She then grinned and said, "I'll be back." Padme stepped into the hall, the door whooshing shut behind her. Several minutes and two private transports later she stood in the Grand Hall of the Galactic Senate. Massive, beautifully carved columns rose up into the air and a red and gold carpet stretched before her into the inner chambers. There was a shout and a figure raced up to her. It was only when she heard the shouts of, "Senator Amidala! You alive! You alive! Oh meesa so glad to see yousa again!" that she realized it was none other than Jar Jar Binks. Padme said, "Jar Jar! I haven't seen you in ages! Yes I'm quite alright and alive. I'll explain later. You look different." Jar Jar bowed and said, "Well it has been long time Senator Amidala." He had small, grayish hairs growing from his long ears and his usually bright yellow eyes looked darker. He also had a small hunch but seemed as excitable as ever. He said, "Ah! Come, come! The rest of the Senators will be moy moy glad to see you!" Jar Jar did his best in his age to flounce away but managed a sort of a jump and shuffle. Padme chuckled and followed behind. They soon entered a chamber where several old Senators sat and chatted. When Jar Jar entered they grew silent and when Padme entered in behind him the room erupted. Chairs overturned as Senators jumped up and said, "Senator Amidala!" and "You've returned!" One senator from Naboo fainted. Padme said, "Hello all. I'll explain my absence in more detail later, right now I'm just glad you all have welcomed me back so graciously." One portly alien said, "Welcomed? We absolutely adore your work! There are volumes written about how you alone truly challenged Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in the height of his power. We were just discussion that if you were alive, we would vote you in for Chancellor, albeit with less power than Palpatine had…" Padme said, "Oh….I…" The portly alien went on, "Brilliant! We will have a meeting right this minute!" She was swept along into the cavernous Senate with its floating pods without a second thought.

Aellara looked at the older Jedi and the younger one and was confident in their strength, they emanated faith in the Force. She said, "We should go down." Luke said, "Uh…yeah. Yeah we should head down." Anakin said, "I think we should meditate first, or at least attempt to see using the force." Aellara said, "I have already tried, but there is something there, it blocks the Sight." Anakin nodded and said, "Then there is definitely something down there that knows about the Force. We should then begin our descent." Aellara said, "Come, I found the entrance a little while ago." She led them out of the room and into a tunnel. Luke couldn't help think about how her form moved beneath the robe… They soon arrived at a wall of ice with a strange marking on it. Aellara touched three different corners of the marking and the wall melted away as if it had never been. Anakin was impressed, and Luke was still spellbound. They continued and suddenly the path sloped sharply downward. Anakin and Aellara used the force to steady themselves but Luke slipped several times. On the last time, he hit his head hard and groaned. Anakin knelt beside him and said, "Are you alright son?" Luke groaned again and said, "Yeah, I'm all in one piece." Aellara held out a hand and helped him up. Luke brushed himself off like it had never happened and said, "Thanks." Aellara smiled at him and said, "You are new to the force, but you are strong. Here, take my hand and I'll show you how to do it." Luke felt his stomach flip but clasped her hand anyway. He was just about to remark about how warm she was in such a cold tunnel when a there was a snap-hiss of a lightsaber, a red glow filled his vision, and a scream of, "JEDI SCUM!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two lightsabers clashed and crackled. Luke and Aellara stood behind Anakin, who had jumped to defend them. Anakin held their attacker off and yelled, "Luke, help me!" Luke snapped out of his daze, activated his lightsaber, and sprang to his father's side. Anakin's lightsaber hummed as he used all of his speed to rebuff his attacker. With a sweep of her hand, Aellara knocked the assailant off his feet and slammed him into a wall, Anakin hurriedly ran up and pointed the lightsaber at his chest. Anakin said, "Who are you? What is your business down here!" The man said, "My name is not important. The only thing you must know, foolish Jedi, is that the Sith will rise again." There was a cracking sound and the attacker died, a vial of a powerful neurotoxin stabbed into his hand. Anakin deactivated his saber and closed the man's eyes. He turned to Luke and Aellara and said, "This place is steeped in danger and no place for a learner and a rouge. Aellara, do you have a craft on this planet?" Aellara nodded, her eyes still wide with fear. Anakin said, "Luke, take Aellara back to the Jedi Council and-" There was a flash, and a scream. Aellara stood grasping the stump of her right arm, it had been cut at the elbow. Luke turned toward the direction and made a sound like an angered bantha. Luke turned and ran as Anakin shouted, "Luke, no!" Anakin grabbed a sobbing Aellara and sprinted after Luke. By the time Anakin reached his son, it was over. The body of another Sith guard lay at his feet, headless. Anakin said, "Luke!" Luke turned to his father, with anger still in his visage. Anakin faltered as he saw the specks of yellow in his son's normally blue eyes. He grabbed Luke by the collar of his robe and shook him. He said, "Son! Luke, you have to snap out of it! Anger is controlling you!" Luke blinked twice, and then sighed. His body went limp, and his knees weakened. Anakin grabbed his son and dragged the two teenagers back toward the Jedi Cruiser.

Leia went back to the Temple after resting a bit. She felt a ripple in the force pass through her as she walked to her room. Suddenly in a panic, Leia ran for the council chamber. Bursting in, she said breathless, "Luke is in danger! I can feel it!" The council looked up at her without a word. Mace Windu said, "How do you know?" Leia said, "We have a connection, through the Force. It's because we are twins. You have to believe me, please! At least try to reach Master Skywalker." Mace Windu nodded and pulled a small holopad from his pocket. He pressed several buttons and waited. A small, holographic Anakin appeared and said, "Thank the stars! Master Windu! We were attacked and my holopad was jammed from all outgoing messages. We've found the girl who sent us the message and she is with me now. Her name is Aellara. There is a massive Sith base in the bowels of this planet. We are coming back to the Temple as we speak, there is much to discuss." The Jedi Masters all leaned closer to Anakin's hologram. Windu said, "A Sith base? But there are only ever two." Anakin said, "Well obviously they have begun something akin to the Order. Training people in the ways of the Sith. I will confer more information upon you when I return." Windu nodded and Anakin closed the connection. The council turned their attention to a worried Leia. Windu said, "You have shown surprising force perception young one. There may be a future in you yet. We were just talking about you when you burst in, if you would like it, Master Shaak Ti would like to be your mentor." Leia looked around at the old Masters. She found Shaak Ti's face and the woman smiled warmly. Leia nodded and said, "Thank you Masters." She bowed and turned to leave. Shaak Ti said, "Where are you going Leia? I wish you to sit with me." Leia turned and said incredulously, "On the Council?" Shaak Ti said, "No, not on the council, but I've watched your progress and you are intellectually gifted. I would like your opinion on some issues." Leia bowed deeply and said, "I am grateful." She moved and sat in a small chair that had appeared next to Shaak Ti's. Leia smiled inwardly as she thought of Luke's face when she told him what happened, that is, if he was okay.

Padme sat on a floating pod in the center of Galactic Senate. Thousands of Senators from thousands of different worlds roared in approval as the portly alien (she now found out he was an old Mon Calamarian Senator named Iltar) boomed about how she would make a great Chancellor. Iltar motioned for her to speak and she moved forward. Padme felt the old confidence rush back to her as she said, "People of the Senate! As you know I have been lost to you all for many years. I hid for my own safety. The details of my absence are now unimportant as I have returned. I will serve as Senator for Naboo, in time I may consider being Chancellor. I do appreciate this honor to be included once again." The Senate roared with applause and Padme smiled. The old self, that she used to know, came out again. The stubbornness and her old sense for politics reawakened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Anakin sat aboard the Jedi cruiser, facing his son and Aellara. Coruscant loomed in the bulkhead view behind him but he paid no attention to it. He said, "Aellara, are you alright? That cap has kolto fluid in it, which is the most powerful healing agent known. When we land, we can find you a mechanical arm." Aellara nodded and said, "Thank you Master Skywalker." Anakin smiled and then turned to his son. Luke bowed his head and focused on his knees. Anakin said, "Luke, what you did on Hoth wasn't right, nor was it the Jedi way. But sometimes the Jedi have a very narrow view of life. I encourage you to stay away from the anger or hate you felt…even if you may think it just. I learned that lesson the hard way, you know that." Luke nodded and Anakin continued, "The ones you love or may like (his eyes flicked to Aellara almost imperceptibly) can handle themselves. Come to their defense if they need it, but not with anger or hate in your heart. You must remain calm." Luke nodded and Anakin put a hand on his shoulder and said, "But you showed amazing skill with your lightsaber. Try to channel that power into truth and justice, instead of anger. Besides, if you become a great swordsman, you may some day beat me…" Luke looked up at his father and smiled. The autopilot beeped as the cruiser burned through Coruscant's atmosphere. Anakin took control of the cruiser and landed smoothly on the Temple's pad. The trio disembarked and soon found themselves standing outside the door to the Jedi Council. Luke raised his hand to knock as the door slid away. Shaak Ti stood and smiled when she saw Anakin and Luke. When her eyes fell on Aellara however, her hand moved ever so slightly toward the lightsaber on her belt. Anakin said, "It's okay. She is with us." Shaak Ti moved backward and allowed the trio to enter. Obi Wan looked up when they walked in and said, "Ah! Anakin, you're safe. Good. Please report your findings." Anakin said, "Masters. There is a massive Sith base on Hoth. When we scanned it with the ship, we found that the tunnels go down for miles. There were also at least a thousand different force signatures as well." Master Windu said, "Did you encounter any Sith forces?" Anakin said, "Yes, we were attacked directly by one who committed suicide after he we captured him. The second threw his lightsaber and severed Aellara's arm. Luke then attacked and defeated the Sith." The council's gaze notably shifted as they examined Luke. One master said, "How could a mere trainee defeat a Sith assailant?" Anakin said, "He…he used the Dark Side."

Leia sat in shadow next to Shaak Ti and listened to her father report. When Anakin revealed what Luke had done she gasped. Anakin and Luke turned to look and spotter her. Luke gaped and Anakin looked very surprised. Luke said, "What is she doing here?" Master Windu said, "Her business is not yours young one. I will be in to speak with you at another time, you may go." Luke looked at Leia once more, bowed, and left. Master Windu said, "Anakin, you let your own son use the Dark Side?" Anakin said, "I didn't expect him to act so rashly. It will not happen again." The council nodded and Mace said, "Onto the matter of your companion. State yourself young one." Aellara stepped forward and said, "My name is Aellara. I am a force user from the planet Tatooine. A Jedi named Ki Adi Mundi when he found me in the desert trained me in the ways of the force and since then I have honed my skills. I thought I could find and engage the few Sith on the planet but I was wrong." Mace said, "Hmm…I see you are have lost your forearm. Would you like to be a Jedi, Aellara?" The girl faltered and said, "I…It has been a goal of mine to one day join the Order. But I cannot use a lightsaber." Mace said, "You will learn. Now go to the Medical Wing. A protocol droid will be waiting for you outside." Aellara bowed and left. Mace turned to Anakin and said, "You did well to bring us this information Anakin. Sit on the council and discuss a course of action, for now." Anakin smiled and an empty seat appeared beside Obi Wan. Anakin moved and sat down, proud of himself.

Aellara followed the chattering droid to the Medical Wing, where skinny medical droids pulled the kolto cap off her stump. As soon as the liquid left her arm it began to sting. The droids cleaned the wound and one soon arrived with a shiny metal forearm and hand. It attached the machinery to her stump and connected her nerve endings to the arm. Aellara shuddered at the gleaming metal but found comfort in being able to flex her robotic fingers. The droids then began to pull a rubbery material over the metal and soon it molded into a human looking hand and darkened to match her exact skin color. Aellara marveled at the device and she could not tell where her arm ended and the prosthetic began unless she ran her hand along her bones. Aellara got up and flexed her arm; it looked like real muscles coiled beneath the latex skin. She then asked the protocol droid, "Where is Luke Skywalker's room?" The droid beckoned her to follow it, and shuffled off toward the room. When she arrived, she waved the droid away and knocked. Luke opened the door and his heart stopped as he saw her. She smiled and said, "You were very brave for trying to avenge my arm…I just wanted to say thank you…" Luke said, "Alright then. It was nothing really, I just didn't like that you got hurt." Aellara smiled and said, "I've been inducted into the Order. I suppose I'll need a tour of the place, would you like to accompany me later?" Luke could barely believe his ears, she was asking him to show her around. He said, "Yeah! I mean, yes. That is, I will show you around." Aellara smiled again and said, "I'll see you around seven, I suppose." Luke nodded and she left. As the door closed he hissed, "Yesss!" A voice said, "Yes what?" Luke whipped around and saw Mace Windu standing in his doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry about the big lag in updates guys, life has been pretty hectic

AN: Sorry about the big lag in updates guys, life has been pretty hectic. I had the SAT this past Saturday and I'm sort of looking for a girlfriend…and I fail at it. Anyway! Here's a new chap!

Chapter 8

Luke blanched when he saw Mace. The boy said, "I uh…uh…found my lightsaber." Windu raised and eyebrow and said, "You lost your lightsaber?" Luke said quickly, "In the room. In here, but I found it." Windu said, "Right. So this has nothing to do with that girl just leaving your room. If you say so." He continued, "We will discuss the danger of attachments later. Now, however, I wish to speak to you about your experience on Hoth. You used the dark side to defeat a Sith." Luke hung his head and said quietly, "I am sorry, Master. It was a mistake, I felt so…" Mace said, "Angry? Frustrated? Yes, that is the power of the dark side, it works through your emotions, something that we all have. What drove you to anger?" Luke said, "That Sith…he cut off Aellara's hand. He didn't even have the courage to strike her face-to-face, so he threw his lightsaber. I just felt so mad at how much of a coward he was." Mace sat down and looked Luke in his blue eyes. He said, "The Sith are nothing but evil. They may have had a purpose once but since Palpatine fell they revel simply in death and destruction. They have no sense of chivalry or bravery, only anger and hate for the Light." Luke said, "I understand Master. But I just felt so strong with that anger coursing through me! I parried every swing and I killed him with lightning stroke." Mace said, "I know the power that you feel. You can still use your emotion on the light. Channel your anger into a positive outlet. Feel the everlasting force floating through all things and even anger can be used for good." Luke sat in awe of Master Windu. The old man continued, "There is a form of lightsaber skill called Vapaad, or Form 7." Luke said, "I read that in the archives! Jedi forbid that form for use. Only one Jedi in history has been able to use it without falling to the Dark Side." Luke searched his memory and then said, "You!" Mace smiled and said, "Yes. I use Vapaad. I channel my anger into a positive outlet; into helping the good and fighting for the light. I feel you may be able to learn that way. It is very tough training, and much meditating is required. Are you willing to take the challenge? This will mean you will become my apprentice and no longer Anakin's."

Leia left from the council meeting and hurried out of the Temple. She caught a passing SpeederTaxi to the Coruscant Senate building. Positively running, she flew down the hallways and soon made it to her mother's office where a security droid stopped her. It said, "Declare yourself and reason for your visit." Leia gasped for breath and clutched her side. She said, "I…am…Leia…Skywalker…here…to see my mother…Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker!" The droid made a beeping noise and stepped to the side. Leia pushed the door open and collapsed into a plush chair in front of her mother's massive mahogany desk. Padme said, "Leia! What brings you here? Why are you out of breath?" Leia calmed her breathing and said, "I have so much stuff to tell you Mom!" Padme rose and closed her door. She then pressed a button on her desk communicator, switching it to route all callers to her away message automatically. Padme said, "Go on." Leia took a deep breath and said, "Well, Shaak Ti, you know the Jedi Master, invited me to sit with her on the Council. Also, Dad and Luke got back from Hoth and they brought a girl with her, she looks about sixteen. Her name is Aellara I believe. Also, Luke used the Dark Side to-" Padme said, "Wait! What's this about the Dark Side?!" Leia said, "Luke used the Dark Side to kill a Sith guard!" Padme stood up so fast her desk shuddered. She said, "Why? I must speak to Anakin about this! Luke will have to be trained more before he can be sent on missions! I TOLD Anakin not to take him!" Leia sad, "Really?" Padme silenced her daughter and punched several keys on her communicator. A hologram of Anakin appeared and it smiled. Anakin said, "Hey honey! I've been meaning to call you, I've just been busy with…" Anakin's smile faded when he saw Padme's face. He said, "What's wrong Padme?" Padme said, "Leia told me that Luke used the Dark Side to kill a Sith guard? What the stars is this Anakin?" Anakin said, "Padme, I think it best to discuss this in person. I can more accurately explain the situation." Padme slammed a finger on the desk and said, "No Anakin Skywalker, you will explain this now! I can't have my son turning to the Dark Side! Not after I almost lost you…" Anakin said, "There was a girl…named Aellara. She sent a message to the Council requesting Jedi aid. We thought it was a routine help clear a forest or something. Turned out there was a massive Sith catacomb-base that stretched for miles beneath the planet. We engaged one Sith guard but he committed suicide before we could get any information. The second Sith guard cut off Aellara's hand and Luke attacked him for revenge. I believe he may…like her." Padme sighed in relief and said, "I thought he was turned by a Sith. Okay, well come home tonight and we will discuss it more." Padme ended the communication and put her head in her hands. She didn't want to imagine what Luke would do if he turned. She couldn't imagine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Night fell on Coruscant and the city remained, as always bustling. Padme sat in the living room of her apartment and snacked as she waited for Anakin. A knock sounded at the door and she called, "Use your key card!" There was a thud and Padme heard the muffled groan of her husband. She rolled her eyes and walked to the door. Pressing a pad near it, the door whooshed open. Anakin stood on the threshold, rubbing his elbow. Padme said, "What happened?" Anakin said, "I hit my elbow against the door while searching for the blasted card. Anyway, I'm here." Padme smiled and the two sat down on the couch. Padme said, "Now explain to me again what happened on Hoth." Anakin launched into the story about the Sith guards. When he finished Padme said, "Hmm. Do you know anything else about Aellara? It seems suspicious that someone so young would even be looking for Sith. Why was she even on Hoth to begin with?" Anakin shook his head and said, "I can't answer that. No doubt the Council is questioning her now. I feel great conflict within her." Padme nodded and said, "I see. Well then I think you should speak to Luke." Anakin gave his wife a blank stare and said, "About what?" Padme said, "You know…about the Dark Side…and what it can do to you…and the ones you love." Anakin hung his head and said, "I'm almost sure one of the other Masters has done that already. Though I should talk to him, considering my history…" Padme scooted closer to her husband on the couch and laid her head in his lap. Looking up at his face, the same strong jaw and brown hair framing shockingly blue eyes looked down at her. She said, "I'm just glad you came back."

Luke strolled about the Jedi Temple, enjoying the night breeze in the courtyard and the laughter of the younglings at play. Luke turned a corner and ran straight into something soft. Luke grabbed his head and he heard, "Watch where you're going Luke!" His eyes snapped up to focus on the face of Leia. Leia put her hands on her hips and rubbed her head. She said, "Where are you going at this time of night anyway?" Luke dodged the question and said, "I could ask you the same thing." Leia considered him for a moment and the said, "Alright, well I have a secret and I sense you do too." Luke was surprised, but felt that Leia was also hiding something. He said, "Ok. Well I'll tell you if you tell me." Leia nodded and said, "Deal." The twins jogged back to the courtyard and found space under a massive, ancient tree. Leia said, "Since you ran into me, you first." Luke rolled his eyes and said, "We both ran into each other at the same time! But whatever." His voiced dropped into an almost conspiratorial tone, "Master Windu and I spoke earlier today. He wants to teach me Form 7." Leia gasped and said, "But that's forbidden! Only Master Windu himself could ever use it without falling to the Dark Side." Luke nodded and said, "I know. But we're willing to take that risk. Master Windu thinks I can really do it." Leia nodded and said, "Well my news is that Master Shaak Ti asked me to sit with her on the Jedi Council." It was Luke's turn to gasp and he sad, "No way! We're no even Knights! Not even Dad is on the Council." Leia said, "I'm not officially ON the Council. I just discuss opinions with Shaak Ti and then submit ideas to the greater Council. She is getting old you know." Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I just can't believe it-" Leia cut him off and said, "Oh and by the way, what's this about your new girlfriend? You know Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments." Luke exclaimed, "She is NOT my girlfriend! We just look out for each other…that's all. Besides, it's not like im going to get secretly married to her like Mom and Dad did."

The following morning dawned clear and warm for Coruscant. Luke was awoken early by a loud rapping at his door. Reaching for the button, he felt a familiar presence on the other side. He pressed the button and the door whooshed away to reveal Mace Windu standing. Luke squinted his eyes against the light and said, "Good morning Luke. Get yourself cleaned up and after breakfast we will start training. Come down to the Council Chamber when you have finished eating." Luke nodded and withdrew back into his room. He combed his hair and donned fresh robes. Picking up his lightsaber from it's place on his dresser, he stepped out into the bright morning sunlight that streamed in through the skylights. Luke walked to the dining hall, with its high arched ceilings and long marble tables. Luke found an empty table and used the force to bring a hot sandwich to him. As he took a bite, he almost choked when he saw who sat down opposite to him. Aellara brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes and smiled. She said, "Morning Luke. I haven't seen you around. What's been up?" Luke just stared at her for a moment and then snapped to his senses and said, "Nothing! Uh…nothing really. Just continuing with my training. How about you?" Aellara shrugged and said, "I've been exploring this place. You know, taking in the sights. It's beautiful." Luke said, "Yeah, I know. I was wondering…" He took a deep breath and continued, "Would you like to practice with me sometime?" Aellara smiled and said, "I would like that…very much. Luke…" Luke looked at her face and saw the fear in her eyes. He then felt to hard hand on his shoulder. He looked up, expecting to see Mace Windu, but instead he saw his father.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Luke stared at his father in disbelief for a second and then came to his senses. "Good morning Dad.", he said. Anakin looked down at his son, and at the girl who sat across the table from him. He had seen the look in their eyes, it was the same one he had when he was with Padme on Naboo. Anakin said, "Morning son. Aellara. May I join you?" Luke nodded and Anakin sat down next to his son. Aellara smiled at Anakin and said, "Thank you again for your courage on Hoth Master Skywalker. Luke has…" Luke widened his eyes and shook his head almost imperceptibly to signal her. Anakin didn' notice his son as Aellara continued, "…told me that you were a hero during the Clone Wars." Luke made a small sigh of relief. If his father found out about him training Aellara, he would never allow them to meet. Not because he disliked Aellara, but because of the rule of attachments. Anakin smiled and ruffled Luke's hair and said, "He did? Well I wasn't a hero. I was just an overconfident young Knight who fell to the Dark Side." Aellara nearly spat out what she was drinking. She swallowed hard and said, "You _fell_ to the Dark Side?" Anakin smiled grimly and said, "So he didn't tell you that. I did fall to the Dark Side. Do you see Master Windu's missing a forearm? That was me. The late Darth Sidious, or Emperor Palpatine as he was commonly known, lured me to the Dark Side with visions of Padme, my wife, dying during childbirth. He played on my fears of losing her and told me that the only way to save her was to turn to the Dark Side. That was the only way I could have enough power." Aellara was fascinated and motioned for him to continue. Luke turned away. Anakin said, "So I turned. I almost killed Padme in my rage and then dueled Obi Wan on Mustafar, a lava planet. Obi Wan struck me down in my overconfidence, cutting off my one remaining real arm and both of my legs. I burned alive until I was a scarred, screaming torso. The Emperor found me when only my rage kept me alive and put me into this terrible black respirator suit." Aellara whispered, "Wow. So how did you get out? How are you here?" Anakin opened his mouth but the bell to begin the daily training tolled. He said, "That story will wait for another day. Go to swordsmanship training Aellara. Luke, wait, come with me." Luke said, "I have to meet with Master Windu." Anakin said, "I already told Master Windu that you would be with me. There is much we must discuss."

Anakin led his son into a dimly lit room with two poufs. Luke motioned for his son to sit down on a pouf. Anakin sat cross-legged opposite to his son. Luke said, "Why have you brought me in here father?" Anakin said, "I want to talk to you about the dangers of attachments." Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Look. I know about attachments Dad, and how they can lead to the Dark Side. Besides, having you and Leia as my family is already an attachment." Anakin considered this and said, "True. But I think you know what I mean. Aellara?" Luke was glad his father couldn't see color rise in his cheeks in the dark room. He said, "She's just a friend. Like I told Leia, we just look out for one another." Anakin chuckled and said, "Luke, it wasn't that long ago that I was in your same position. A talented, young apprentice who fell for a stunning woman." Luke said, "But there is no Palpatine or anybody around to turn me like he did to you." Anakin said, "Regardless. I'm not saying you're not allowed to love. That's the shortcoming of the Jedi Code. I'm saying be very careful about your emotions. I will be watching you. If you wish, you have my permission to see Aellara AFTER your training. Besides, I need you to find out about her. Her presence on Hoth was suspicious at best." Luke said, "Now you're asking me to spy on her?" Anakin waved a hand back and forth and said, "Not spy. If she enjoys your company as much as you do hers, she'll gladly tell you when you ask." Luke stood up as Anakin did. He hugged his father quickly and said, "Thank you my Master." Anakin smiled at his son in approval.

Leia had spent the day discussing plans for a second mission to Hoth to gather information with Shaak Ti. At dinnertime, she left the Council Chamber and went to the dining hall. Looking around, she spotted Luke sitting by himself, munching on a sandwich. She quickly walked over and sat across from him, noticing that he was daydreaming. She tapped him on the hand and he snapped out of quickly. He looked at her for a moment before recognizing her and then said, "Morning Leia." Leia said, "Hey Luke. Are you just eating by yourself or…?" Luke said, "I'm waiting for Aellara actually. Here she comes." Leia looked up to see the tall girl striding toward them, her white robes swishing as she walked. Luke said, "I don't remember if you've met her already but Aellara, this is my twin sister Leia." Leia rose and shook Aellara's hand. She was surprised to feel that it was metal. Leia said, "You have a prosthesis." Aellara said, "Yes. I was attacked on Hoth." Leia nodded and said, "Well, I have to go." She walked away and then doubled back behind a nearby pillar. Luke was so entranced in Aellara he wouldn't sense her. She listened to their light conversation and was about to leave when Luke began to ask her about her past. Almost immediately, Leia could sense that she was telling the truth, but not all of it. Aellara was born on Tatooine to a force sensitive family and was raised to use the force. At the age of 10, she was sent away to learn the more powerful force powers from an age old Jedi Master who remained anonymous. Eventually her master died but he asked her to go to Hoth where he sensed Sith presence. Leia began to think about this and jumped as a hand touched her shoulder gently. It was Padme. Leia whispered, "Sorry mom…" Padme said, "It's fine. This is how I get info on some of those shady senators anyway." Mother and daughter listened together, trying to find out more about Luke's mysterious friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Luke nodded after Aellara finished and said, "Interesting. I know you said that your master never told you his name. Did you ever find out using the force or anything?" Aellara motioned for Luke to lean closer to her. She whispered, "When my master laid on his deathbed, he told me that his name was Cin. Apparently the Jedi Council thought he'd died in the purge and he became stranded on an Outer Rim planet." Luke's eyes widened and he said, "That was Jedi Master Cin Dralig! He was the greatest lightsaber duelist of all time. Most padawans around here would die for him to be their master." Luke felt a ripple in the force and he knew Aellara felt it too. Out from behind a nearby pillar stepped his mother and Leia. Luke stood up so fast he hit the table. Padme walked up to Luke and stood beside him. Luke looked at his mother and said, "Aellara, this is my mother. Senator Padme Amidala." Aellara gasped and said, "You are legendary on Tatooine!" Padme smiled and said, "Thank you. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with my son." Aellara blushed and said, "We uh…" The bell tolled for morning training and Aellara was visibly relieved. Luke turned and left the table so quickly that Leia thought he used the force to speed himself up. Aellara turned to leave but Padme said, "I'd like to talk to you a bit more after your lessons Aellara. Go to the Galactic Senate building during lunch and ask anybody for me. They'll send you up to my office." Aellara nodded and said, "I will be there." She turned and left quickly, but gracefully. Leia turned to her mother and said, "There's something not quite right about that girl. She's nice enough, but there is something she isn't telling Luke." Padme said, "I agree. That's why I'm inviting her to have lunch with me. I can be very persuasive." Leia smiled at her mother and then said, "Mom, I've got to meet with Master Ti. I'll see you tonight I guess." Padme hugged her daughter and watched her move quickly toward the Council Chambers.

Anakin spun and blocked, his lightsaber humming as it whirled about his body. Anakin and Obi Wan practiced dueling in a training room. Despite his age, Obi Wan was agile and easily kept up with Anakin. Obi Wan said, "Your skills have greatly improved my old padawan. There isn't a lot I can teach you anymore." Anakin smiled and clapped the old man on the back. Anakin said, "Well, you can teach me how you stay so limber at that age." Obi Wan winked and said, "That, my friend, is the one lesson you'll have to learn for yourself." Obi Wan's portable holopad beeped and he pulled it from his robes. A miniature Mace Windu appeared and said, "Greetings Obi Wan. I need both you and Anakin to look at a hostage situation on Endor. There are Imperial Remnants hiding there who we believe are tied to the Sith on Hoth. They have captured a force sensitive boy and are demanding money from local settlers." Obi Wan nodded and said, "Are we to use force?" Mace said, "Only as necessary. The Imperials are not above killing the boy if they don't get what they want." Obi Wan nodded and said, "What transport are we taking?" Mace said, "Take a trade shuttle. If the Imperials are monitoring incoming ships they won't know it's a Jedi vessel." Obi Wan nodded and said, "Thank you Master. May the force be with you." Mace said, "And with you." Mace's hologram disappeared and Obi Wan turned to Anakin. Obi wan said, "Are you ready for another mission?" Anakin grinned and said, "It'll be just like the old days Master. Similar to when we were in the Clone Wars." Obi Wan said, "Oh. I certainly hope not."

At lunch Aellara rushed to the Senate building. Walking into the great front hall with it's red carpets and gold pillars, she stood in awe. Aellara assumed the Zabrak female that sat behind a nearby desk was the secretary. Aellara said, "Excuse me, can you tell me where Senator Amidala's office is?" The Zabrak said, "Go straight and make a left. You can't miss it." Aellara dashed down the hall and found herself in front of Padme's enormous office doors. Pushing them open, she stepped inside to find the Senator sitting behind her desk, writing something. Padme looked up as Aellara walked in and said, "Aellara! Welcome. I was just finishing up a report on Coruscant's energy costs. Please, sit down." Aellara smiled and sat in a comfortable chair facing Padme. Padme finished her last sentence with a flourish and set her pen down. She looked at the girl behind the desk and wondered exactly who she was. Padme said, "Would you like anything to eat?" Aellara shook her head. Padme said, "Alright. I just wanted to talk really. Tell me, do you have a last name?" Aellara blushed and said, "I do, I guess. I don't really like to tell people." Padme looked into the girl's large hazel eyes and said, "You can tell me Aellara. If you're a friend of Luke's then you're a friend of mine." Aellara smiled and said, "Well, on Tatooine, they called me Aellara Lars." Padme's eyes widened and she said, "Did you say Lars?" Aellara nodded and said, "Do you know them?" Padme said, "Yes. Cliegg Lars is my husband's stepfather." It was Aellara's turn to be surprised and she said, "Ciegg is my grandfather's name. My father, Owen, used to talk about an Anakin that he said was his stepbrother. But I always thought he was just telling stories." Padme said, "Earlier, when you were telling Luke about your past, I noticed you were holding something back." Aellara bit her lip but shook her head. Padme said gently, "It's alright. You can tell me. If you want, I wont tell Luke." Aellara broke down and said, "Will you keep it between us?" Padme said, "You have my word." Aellara said, "Do you remember how I said that my Master died but sent me to Hoth?" Padme nodded. Aellara said, "Well he didn't quite die of age." Padme said, "How did he die then?" Aellara hung her head in shame and said, "I killed him. I killed Master Cin Dralig."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Padme said nothing, but simply stared at the girl sitting in front of her. Aellara began to sob, shaking in her seat. Padme said, "You killed your Master?" Aellara said, "I d-didn't m-m-mean to! He trained me well in the w-ways of the force, but even better with a lightsaber! Eventually, I defeated him a in a duel but instead of stopping I delivered a fatal b-blow." Padme said, "Why didn't you stop?" Aellara said, "Master always told me to fight like I was fighting for my life. But we would always hesitate when the killing blow could be struck. I just didn't. I was a f-fool." Padme sighed and rubbed her eyes. She said, "You realize, Aellara, that this will have to be reported to the Jedi Council. You will stand trial before the Senate and the Council. Due to your age, if you are convicted of murder, you'll be sentenced to life in prison." Aellara made a small mewling noise. Aellara then said, "You don't have to tell the Council! I wont be able to become a Padawan." Padme looked at her and said, "You've already been trained though." Aellara said, "But I want to go on real missions with true Masters. I want to become a Jedi Knight one day and maybe even have my own Apprentice. I want to spend time with L-" Aellara quickly cut herself off and blushed. Padme's heart softened. She thought that maybe Aellara wasn't as shady as she seemed. Maybe the girl was just scared and confused. Padme said, "If you go to the Council and tell them what happened, they may find mercy for you. If they do not, I will step in and offer you a full pardon." Aellara's eyes widened and she said, "You would do that for me?" Padme smiled at the girl. Aellara said, "Thank you Senator Amidala!"

Luke's lightsaber whirled through the air as he dueled Master Windu. Mace said, "More anger! More emotion! Funnel it through the light, do not let it cloud your vision, but use it to fuel your strength." Luke's anger built and his swings became faster and more accurate. Soon, he and Mace were flying around the dueling area, lightsabers hissing as they parried each other's blows. Back flipping over his Master's head, Luke used the force to blast the saber from Mace's hand. Mace stepped back with his hands held high and said, "Excellent Luke. Not once did I see the anger in your eyes, but I felt it in your swings. You are learning quickly. Don't tell him, but I don't think even your father could have done better." Luke beamed and Mace and said, "Thank you my Master. But Master, tell me, what is it exactly Obi Wan and my father are doing on Endor?" Mace said, "That's Council information Luke. It's best you didn't know. If your father chooses to tell you when her returns so be it. Just know that they are handling a potentially dangerous situation. You know they are well equipped to handle whatever they face. They were fighting hundreds of droids years before you were born." Luke bowed and said, "Yes Master." Mace smiled and said, "Alright Luke, take the afternoon break. You deserve it." Luke ran back to his room and changed. He then began to walk around the courtyard. The sun shone brightly through the skylights an a gentle breeze played through his brownish-blond hair as he walked. Turning a corner behind a large tree, he ran into Aellara. Luke took one look into her hazel eyes and realized something was wrong. He said, "What's wrong Aellara?" She smiled at him slightly sadly and said, "I haven't been completely truthful with you Luke. You will know very soon. If I am…sent away, I just want you to know that you've made my short time at the Temple enjoyable." Luke was dumbfounded but surprised as she leaned in and kissed him gently. His mouth just hung ajar as she smiled at him and began to stride toward the Council Chambers.

The members of the Jedi Council sat in their customary circle, facing the girl that stood before them. Mace Windu said, "You killed Master Cin Dralig, a highly trained Jedi swordsman, in a duel." Aellara said, "Yes Master." Mace looked at her shrewdly and said, "Do you really expect us to believe that?" Aellara said, "I don't know…I just lost control, everything that he told me came back. He told me never to show mercy against an opponent you know is trying to kill you." Mace said, "Alright. Duel me new. If you can knock me down then we will believe your story. You may not use the force." Mace lifted his lightsaber from his belt and activated it. The purple glow illuminated his face and he looked at Aellara. The girl pulled back her cloak and a shiny hilt flew into her hand. She activated her lightsaber, it was gold color and it shone like a sunrise. Both combatants circled one another, waiting for the other to strike. Aellara raised her saber as if to strike and Mace lunged. She deftly blocked his swing and soon they where whirling about the room, neither of them backing down. 10 minutes later, after the entire Council had agreed that Aellara was impossibly skilled for her age, Mace sidestepped and swung, leaving Aellara and opening to flip his saber out of his hand, and hold her blade at his throat. Mace looked incredulously at the girl in front of him, not even a quarter of his age. He said, "Well, you have proven your point Aellara. If you did indeed kill Master Dralig, as you said, then you will be forced to either go to a holding cell, or, study the Jedi archives until you know every single lightsaber move. From the least complicated thrust that Padawans master to the most complicated Form 7 technique. It's your choice."

Obi Wan and Anakin landed in a busy shuttle port on Endor. Aliens of every shape and size were milling about, trying to find shipments and some peddling strange trinkets to passers by. Pulling their hoods over their heads, the two Jedi melted into the crowd. After some quick Jedi Mind Tricks, they found that the Imperials in question ran their headquarters out of a nearby warehouse. Anakin said, "It's just like Imperials, to set up camp in the most run-down building around." Obi Wan said, "They must be a bunch of exiled stormtroopers. They weren't bred for intelligence you know." Quickly sneaking into the warehouse and using the force to make their entrance utterly silent, the Jedi saw several Imperial officers and stormtroopers standing about, absently chatting. In the corner, behind several stormtrooper guards a small boy of about 7 was bound about his ankles and wrists. A rag was stuffed in his mouth and his head hung dejectedly on his chest. Anakin used the force to make the rear door of the warehouse explode outward with a shrieking noise. The Imperials, who had been ready for an attack, all rushed to the rear of the warehouse and left one stormtrooper to guard the boy. Obi Wan snuck behind the lone soldier and pressed his lightsaber against the man's armored back. The stormtrooper froze as Obi Wan said, "Let us take the boy. Or you die. If you yell, you also die." The stormtrooper nodded and Anakin quickly shouldered the boy, who began to kick and flail until Anakin whispered, "We are rescuing you! Be still!" Obi Wan kept his lightsaber trained on the trooper until both he and Anakin were out of the front door and back into sunlight. Shouts could be heard as the Imperials returned to find the boy gone. They rushed through the crowd and quickly boarded a private craft that they had waiting for them. Once the hatch was closed, a deep voice laughed. Turning slowly, the Jedi found themselves face to face with a bounty hunter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dressed in familiar armor, and sporting a well-known helmet, the bounty hunter looked like Jango Fett. Obi Wan said, "Jango? Wait but Mace Windu killed you." The bounty hunter stood and said, "Jango? No, you speak of my father. I am Boba Fett. My informant was correct. Anyway now that introductions are over it's time for you to die." As Fett raised the flamethrower mounted on his arm the boy suddenly broke from Anakin's grasp and pushed his arms in front of him. A blast of force power erupted from the boy and Fett slammed back against the ship's bulkhead and slumped to the floor. Anakin said, "He IS force sensitive! That much power at such an age!" Obi Wan nodded and said, "He's a lot like you Anakin. Thank you child. Tell me, what is your name?" The boy looked at the two Jedi and determined that he was safe. He said in a small voice, "I'm Galen Marek." Obi Wan held out a hand and said, "It's nice to meet you Galen. I'm Master Obi Wan Kenobi and this is Master Anakin Skywalker. We were sent from the Jedi Temple to assist you." Galen's eyes brightened and he said, "Really? My Dad was a Jedi. But he was killed when the Imperials stormed our house on Kashyyyk." Obi Wan nodded and said, "Alright. Let's throw this scum out the door and get on shall we?" Anakin used the force to throw Boba bodily from their craft and then charted a course for Coruscant.

Leia, Padme, and Aellara sat about a restaurant table, eating dinner. Aellara had opted to learn rather than face imprisonment and Padme had asked the two girls to eat with her. Leia said, "Mom you should've seen the way Aellara fought in that room. Mace Windu actually had to try." Padme smiled and said, "Excellent Aellara. I was hoping I wouldn't have to issue that pardon. The accusations that would flood my office..." Aellara said, "Well I'm just glad that Luke didn't see that. He might think less of himself or something." Padme said, "Tell me Aellara, what do you actually think about my son?" Leia looked at Aellara interestedly. Aellara swallowed the bite of food she had been chewing slowly and said, "He's very kind. He shows a lot of compassion and dedication to being a Jedi." Padme pursed her lips and said, "No, I know all that. Tell me what you _really_ think of him. Why are you so concerned with how he feels? Why do you eat breakfast with him every morning?" Aellara blushed at the barrage of questions and said, "I don't know…Ever since I began training under Master Dralig my emotions have been kept under very strict controls. I like Luke, quite a bit. But I don't know what to make of it." Padme softened a bit as she remembered a similar struggle between her and Anakin. Leia made a huffing noise and said, "But the Jedi aren't allowed to have attachments." Aellara simply looked down at the table. Padme said, "She's right. The Jedi won't let you be with Luke unless both of you become Knights or leave the temple. You, Aellara could probably pass the Trials but Luke isn't ready."

Luke pushed his body to the limits of exhaustion, whirling about the training room. Three Council members pressed in on him and he blocked all of their attacks with a flurry of maneuvers. After a few minutes of this Mace Windu said, "Enough. Luke you have truly come a long way. You've shown some of the fastest learning ever seen at the Temple. Soon you may even be ready for the Trials. If you were to pass, you would become the youngest Knight ever." Luke grinned and wiped sweat from his dripping brow. He bowed and said, "Thank you my master." There was a loud banging on the door and Mace Windu called, "Enter!" Anakin and Obi Wan strode through the doorway with a small boy between them. Luke roared, "FATHER!" and bolted for Anakin. Anakin grinned and braced himself as his son hit him at full speed. They hugged and Luke said, "Where did you go?" Anakin said, "Some Imperials were making trouble on Endor and we fixed it. We also brought this boy back. His name is Galen Marek. He saved our lives by using the force." Galen clung to Anakin's robes timidly as Mace Windu advanced upon them. Mace said, "The child must be brought before the council." Anakin nodded but Obi Wan said, "I've seen already what he can do Mace. He is almost as powerful in the force as Anakin was at that age. Unlike Anakin however, Galen actually exhibits control of the force. He used a force push powerful enough to knock out a fully armored bounty hunter." Mace rubbed a hand across his bald head and said, "That is very intriguing. But still, as a formality he must be brought before the Council. Besides, even if the boy is let in, whom will he become an Apprentice to? A Jedi may only have one Apprentice." Anakin said, "I could train him." Mace looked at Anakin and said, "That was my first thought, but you were Luke's master for some time. Therefore you are ineligible. The only person with enough skill who has had no apprentice is…merely a child herself."

Luke's eyes widened and he said, "No!" Mace Windu turned on him and said sharply, "Your opinion is naught in this matter Luke!" He settled down and said, "I apologize Luke, please, rest in your quarters. I will send a protocol droid when a verdict has been reached." Luke gave Mace a burning look and left, locking eyes with Obi Wan as he walked out. The old man silently consoled Luke and the boy bowed his head. Upon returning to his quarters he found Aellara standing outside his door, looking thoughtfully around. Smoothing his hair and trying to rid his face of sweat he calmly approached her. When she saw him her countenance brightened. She said, "Luke! How are you? I just got back…. What's wrong?" Luke sighed and said, "It's nothing Aellara, just some tough training. So where did you get back from?" Aellara was not convinced but decided not to press him. She said, "I had dinner with your mother and sister. I also heard Master Anakin and Master Obi Wan returned with a force-sensitive boy." Luke said, "Word sure travels quickly. Yes they did. They are going to bring him before the council to try and decide who his master should be." The two slipped quietly into Luke's room. Sitting on the edge of his bed Luke looked up at Aellara's large hazel eyes. Suddenly his heart was in his throat and looked away from her embarrassed. She nodded as if she hadn't noticed and said, "I see. I wanted to tell you…I might take the Trials soon. If so, I will become a Knight and I might take the tests to become a Master. I may pass, but that means I will not be able to be in your company much anymore." Luke mumbled a reply and Aellara said, "What?" Luke said more clearly, "Congratulations. You will be one of the youngest Knights ever." Aellara said, "That's all well and good Luke but I think that without you around, my life at the Temple would be less bearable. So…I want to ask you to do something for me." Luke said, "What?" Aellara took a breath and said, "I want you to take the Jedi Trials with me. If we both pass then we can become knights. That way, we can still be together and the Jedi cannot forbid us from attachments." Luke simply looked into her eyes. He felt compelled to reach out and hold her. He said, "I…I…I'll try." There was a knock and a droid said, "Aellara, you are wanted in the Council Chambers." Aellara said, "Do, or do not Luke. There is no try." Then, she promptly rose and left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Aellara walked into the Jedi Council Chambers and, as usual, saw the council assembled before her. When she settled in the center of the circular room Mace Windu said, "Aellara you have been called because we need you. You are the only Jedi in the temple that has not had an Apprentice before you has enough skill. We want you to take on Galen Marek as your Apprentice, provided you take the revised Jedi Trials. We have combined the Knight and Master trials into one, slightly extended trial. If you successfully complete it, you will be given full Jedi Master status but you will not sit on this council until you turn 25. Do you understand?" Aellara closed her eyes and took a moment for the information to settle on her. She thought about what she had just said to Luke, and looked around at the Masters settled around her. She nodded and said, "Yes Masters. I accept." She bowed low to them and continued, "When and where will I take the Trials." Mace Windu said, "Tomorrow, at dawn. You have tonight to prepare yourself. You are excused." Aellara bowed and left. As she turned the corner for her room, Leia ran up to her. Leia said breathlessly, "Master Ti sent me a message telepathically. Congratulations! I can't believe it. Mom is going to be so pleased!" Leia darted off before Aellara could say anything. Aellara just sighed and continued to her room. She reached her door and looked behind her. The massive quarters of the Jedi Masters loomed above her in several towers. As she looked, construction droids swarmed and soon a new tower quickly began to form. Aellara just shook he head again and jumped when she felt a warm hand gently clasp her shoulder. She turned and met the blue eyes of Luke Skywalker.

Luke had heard from Leia about Aellara's Council meeting. He made a decision and went to his father for counsel. Anakin was hesitant but after a quick duel with his son (Anakin saw Luke could easily hold his own) he consented to Luke taking the trials. Anakin met with Master Windu who agreed that Luke should at least make an attempt. Luke asked a second question, which Mace would have to mediate on. At the present, Luke said to Aellara, "I've been given permission to participate in the Jedi Trials. If we both pass…" Luke's eyes suddenly glazed and for a moment Aellara thought he had fallen into some kind of trance. He then snapped to and said, "Excellent." Thoroughly confused, Aellara said, "What?" Luke said, "I asked Master Windu if we could participate in the Trials as partners. I read that long ago, Jedi used to participate in the Trials by twos, until a Jedi was killed by his partner for the reward at the end." Aellara smiled broadly but said with a tinge of sadness, "Great Luke." Despite the smile, Luke caught her tone and said, "What's wrong? I thought that you wanted me to take the Trials." Aellara hummed in thought for a moment and said, "Well, I don't think that you should take the Trials just for me. If you aren't ready then something bad may happen to you." Luke looked at her incredulously and said, "But…" Aellara sighed and said, "I know what I said. Look, are you taking this for me only? Or do you really think you are ready to become a Master."

Padme returned from the Senate that night, slightly flustered but in an overall happy mood. She had pushed through legislation earlier banning the commercialization of lightsaber technology. An informant had pushed designs onto the black market but they had come up straight under the Senate's nose. Some delegates wanted to profit from the age-old secret but Padme had enough on her side to see that shut down. She sat with Anakin around the dinner table in their apartment. Anakin cleared his throat and said, "So, erm, Luke is taking the Jedi Trials tomorrow. If he passes, he will become a full Jedi Master." Padme swallowed her bite of food and said, "What? But aren't the Trials dangerous?" Anakin ran a hand through his hair and said, "Only if you don't know what you are doing. Luke is actually amazing with a lightsaber and nearly as competent as I in the force." Padme just let her mouth hand open and shook her head at her husband. Padme said, "Anakin, Luke is FOURTEEN!" Anakin said, "He's actually fifteen. Look, Luke will be fine. Even if he does not pass it won't be because he couldn't complete the physical tests. It will be the mental test at the end." Padme said, "Well what is the mental test?" Anakin just shook his head and said, "I'm not allowed to speak of it…none of the Jedi are." Padme said, "Anakin, if Luke is…altered in any way by this…I don't know what I would do." Anakin finished his food and pulled his wife close. He said, "Luke will be fine. He's strong in the force."

The next morning dawned clear and crisp on Coruscant. Luke and Aellara rose and quickly changed into their formal Padawan robes. They had polished their lightsaber hilts until they shone and went to meet their Masters in front of the Hall of Trials. Mace bowed and smiled at Luke who returned the gesture. Aellara expected to only see Master Windu and was surprised when the force spirit of Master Cin Dralig appeared. The spirit smiled at Aellara and said, "All has been forgiven my old Padawan. Complete your training." Aellara wiped a tear from her eye as Mater Dralig faded. Mace said, "You have three hours. There will be three parts. First, there will be a test of physical prowess and then a test of lightsaber skill. Finally, you will undergo a challenge mentally. If you do not think you can complete a task, there is an emergency exit. You may begin." Luke and Aellara looked at each other and walked into the Hall. Upon entering, they were greeted with an enormous chasm. At the bottom, were spikes and on the other side was a narrow pathway. The two easily crossed the chasm and Luke was about to step on the path when Aellara said, "Wait!" She used the force to fling the hidden spikes from the walls. Luke said, "Thanks." Aellara rolled her eyes and said, "You've got to be constantly using your senses Luke. Never break your connection with the force!" Luke nodded and followed her down the path. They jumped up hundreds of feet in the air and wormed past several traps that would have killed any other person. Both Jedi then came to their next task. Spirits of long dead Jedi Masters reanimated steel skeletons. Each of the five skeletons held a lightsaber. The task was simple. "Defeat us." the Masters commanded. Luke and Aellara synced their attacks so well that an observer would have thought they were doing an extensively rehearsed dance. The Masters were soon defeated and granted them entrance to the final test. They walked into a completely dark room. Suddenly, Luke could see Aellara clearly. She said, "Luke! Help me!" Luke said, "What?" He then screamed as a red lightsaber penetrated Aellara's chest. A sound of rhythmic, respirator-assisted breathing began to sound. A deep voice said, "Luke…I've been waiting for you." A monstrosity stepped over Aellara's corpse. Something in Luke told him what, or who this was. Luke said, "Father?" The vision of Darth Vader wasn't real, but Luke's fear was. The apparition raised it's lightsaber and swung at Luke. Luke rose his saber to block but Vader continued his swing and decapitated Leia and Padme. Luke screamed again, this time however, with rage.

Aellara heard Luke scream twice but could do nothing. She was locked in a battle with herself. Aellara (the real one) had narrowly avoided being ambushed by a version of herself steeped in the Dark Side. The apparition wore tight black robes that left little to the imagination. Aellara began to fight herself, but found that the apparition knew her every move before she made it, and was always there to block. Finally, Aellara realized what needed to be done. She closed her eyes and reached into the Force. She filled herself with the Light and recited the Jedi Code, "There is no emotion, there is peace." The apparition screamed. Luke suddenly saw Vader stumble as he heard Aellara's voice. The anger within him vanished and he closed his eyes and joined her. He said, "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge." Aellara heard Luke's voice in the darkness. She said, "There is no passion, there is serenity." Luke saw Vader drop his saber. He said, "There is no chaos, there is harmony." Aellara's apparition began to bleed black from her mouth, ears, and eyes. Vader fell to his knees. The two summoned the Light and recited in unison, "There is no death, there is the force!" The darkness vanished and white light bathed the room. In the center, floated their reward.


End file.
